Blancanieves y el enano
by Asile-chan
Summary: UA y Oneshot RIVAMIKA con un leve "ErenxAnnie"


**Holiwis, vengo a dejarles este mega oneshot, en lo personal me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, espero les guste.**

 **Besos!**

 **Asile-chan**

 **PD: A los haters, dejar su review en cualquier historia es permitido, por lo que no me quejo, pero si no les gusta RIVAMIKA solo no lo lean y ya, así viven una vida más feliz y larga**

 **PD 2: Por cada Hater hay 10 seguidores de esta pareja como mínimo, no lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia xdxd**

"Habia una vez en el lejano mundo de Shinganisa vivía una princesa con la piel más blanca que la nieve y los labios más rojos que cualquier rosa."

-Yo sé cuál es esa historia!—grito emocionada una pequeña niña.

-Te aseguro que no es así—dijo la persona que narraba el cuento.

"Esta princesa perdió a sus padres debido a un trágico accidente, y quedo en manos de una tía lejana llamada Hanji Zoe; no era malvada ni nada, pero estaba loca y en más de una ocasión ponía su vida y la de su sobrina en riesgo por sus experimentos.

La chica de nombre "Mikasa Ackerman" y llamada "Blancanieves" cariñosamente por su tía fue creciendo en belleza, fuerza e inteligencia, y al llegar a sus 15 años hasta había aprendido a llevar y ver como normal la forma de vida de su tía Hanji. Pero no todo lo bueno dura, pues a su tía le llego una nota de un reino lejano en la que le decían que "era acusada y debía ir al castillo de inmediato si no quería que la fuesen a buscar" por lo que Hanji tomo rumbo rápidamente y mando a su sobrina al bosque a buscar un lugar donde ocultarse por si los guardias reales iban por ella.

La princesa comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque y camino durante horas y horas, hasta que a lo lejos vio una pequeña cabaña y se decidió por ir a pedir refugio en dicho lugar.

Toco la puerta y para su sorpresa estaba abierta; afuera hacia frio, pero no, ella no entro, porque Mikasa sabía que entrar a una propiedad sin permiso era allanamiento de morada y que podría terminar en la cárcel por eso (Sean inteligentes niños, sean como Mikasa xdxd) así que se decidió a esperar en la entrada principal a que alguien apareciera.

Para su sorpresa no tardó en llegar un joven de cabello negro como el de ella, pero más bajo "Oh, un enano" pensó ella al verlo de lejos, pero cuando se acercó se dio cuenta de que no era realmente enano, pero sí bastante bajito.

-¿Qué mierdas haces en la entrada de mi casa, mocosa?—dijo el tosco chico.

-Venía a pedir posada, no pensaba robarte nada, enano gruñón—dijo ella, podía estar necesitada y pedir posada, pero no dejaría que nadie le hablara como se le diera la regalada gana.

-Insolente Mocosa—dijo el molesto, odiaba que le dijeran enano.

-¿Mocosa? ¿Qué edad tienes?—pregunto ella consternada.

-No tengo porque decirte—le contesto el—pero tengo 17—termino diciendo.

-Ah! Perdóname descendiente de los dinosaurios, pariente directo del rey de la dinastía Joseon, más viejo que el Pinol (N/A: "Pinol" es una bebida nicaragüense muy antigua y cuando en ese país quieres decirle viejo a alguien, dices: "Estas más viejo que el pinol")—se burlaba ella.

-Al menos no soy una quinceañera que morirá congelada—dijo el chico con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy quinceañera?—pregunto Mikasa.

-Se te nota por encima, IN-MA-DU-RA—se burló ahora Levi y entro a su casa, dejando fuera a la chica mientras esta maldecía por lo alto.

-De todas las casas, tuvo que tocarme la del enano más gruñón del mundo—hablaba sola Mikasa mientras se refugiaba bajo un árbol, no pudo ir a buscar otro lugar donde quedarse porque una tormenta de nieve comenzó a azotar con fuerza.

Se estaba congelando y maldecía al enano una y otra vez, "Si muero en esta tormenta, te aseguro que vendré y te golpeare en medio de…"—Hablaba tintineando pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues el chico de antes apareció.

-¿En medio de dónde?—cuestiono enarcando una ceja—Ah, que humanidad esta, vienes a ayudar a alguien y esta te recibe con insultos—decía sobreactuando.

-No necesito tu ayuda—decía la chica a duras penas.

-Yo creo que si—dijo al momento que cargaba a la chica hacia la cabaña, a pesar de que esta era un poco más alta que él, en cuestión de fuerza era cosa aparte.

Aunque Mikasa se negaba, termino dentro de la cabaña, la cual era bastante aseada y parecía que todo estaba en perfecto orden. El chico la dejo en su sofá y se fue hacia otra habitación, ella quedo sola unos momentos, hasta que él apareció con unas sábanas, ropa y chocolate caliente. Dejo el chocolate en una mesa que estaba cerca y le dio las ropas a la chica.

-Puedes cambiarte en el baño, al fondo a la derecha—dijo el enano.

-No es necesario—contesto la terca chica.

-Sera una molestia si te enfermas y contaminas con tus gérmenes—dijo el enano.

-Eres un enano mandón—dijo ella y fue a cambiarse al baño.

Regreso luego de un rato ya con ropa seca y el joven azabache le dio también las sabanas para que se resguardara del frio.

-El chocolate sigue caliente, así que tómalo para que te sientas mejor—le dijo el chico que se encontraba en otro sofá leyendo un libro y tomando té.

-Gracias—dijo Mikasa.

-Wow, así que si tienes modales después de todo—se burló el enano.

-Claro que los tengo, pero tú en primer lugar comenzaste tratándome de esa forma tan tosca—le recalco ella.

-Bueno lo admito—dijo el enano- por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, mocosa?—pregunto al fin el enano.

-Mikasa—contesto ella-¿ Y el tuyo?—cuestiono ella.

-Levi—dijo el enano.

-Bueno, gracias por no dejarme morir de frio, Levi—dijo Mikasa.

-No hay de que—fue la corta respuesta del chico, quien luego volteo su vista a la ventana y vio que la tormenta no cesaba—quédate esta noche, no se puede salir con esta tormenta de nieve—dijo.

-No quiere seguir incomodando—dijo ella, agradecía que el enano le hubiera ayudado, pero no sabía que tan buena idea sería tener posada en esa cabaña.

-Ya lo hiciste de todas formas, así que una noche no hará la diferencia—fue la respuesta del enano, por lo que Mikasa no tuvo más opción que aceptar.—Por cierto, ¿Qué hacías en un lugar tan adentrado en el bosque?—pregunto, su casa quedaba prácticamente en medio de la nada, porque odiaba ser molestado por cualquier idiota, apenas dos personas sabían exactamente su ubicación y para su pesar, lo visitaban de vez en cuando.

-Vivo con mi tía, pero esta fue llamada por el rey, parece que se metió en problemas y me mando a pedir posada en el bosque para evitar que me hicieran algo a mí también—confeso.

-Es un poco estúpido mandar a pedir posada en un bosque donde a duras penas habitan humanos y hay riesgo de encontrarse con muchos lobos—contesto Levi.

-Lo sé—confeso ella—pero no podía pedir ayuda en el pueblo, pues me encontrarían más rápido en ese lugar.—explico Mikasa.

Al caer la noche ella se quedó en la habitación del chico, mientras él se durmió en la sala, ella se ofreció a quedarse en el sofá, pero el alego que ella había pasado mucho tiempo bajo la nieve (omitiendo que fue gracias a él en parte) y que debía descansar bien para no enfermarse.

A la mañana siguiente, la tormenta había pasado y el día hasta parecía que tendría buen clima, desayunaron juntos y Mikasa partiría luego de eso, pero Levi, en contra de todos sus principios, le pidió que se quedara.

-Solo quédate hasta que tu tía regrese—dijo el chico, a pesar de odiar la compañía, su moral no le permitiría dejar a una mocosa abandonada sin lugar donde ir.

-Pero, ¿Cómo sabrá donde encontrarme si sigo aquí?—pregunto la chica, era una duda válida, pero Levi lo tenía todo pensado.

-El viaje al pueblo es de más o menos un día, hasta el palacio son dos, y para esperar una cita con el estúpido rey, aunque él te haya mandado a llamar, es de más o menos una semana si no eres una de sus personas cercanas—decía el enano—por lo que teniendo todo eso en cuenta y esperando que no termine encarcelada ni nada, debería estar de regreso en 9 días—le explicaba a Mikasa, quien estaba atenta a las palabras del chico—quédate ese tiempo a esperar aquí, y en el noveno día iremos a buscarla a tu casa—finalizo Levi.

-Me parece una buena idea—contesto la chica, y así empezaron sus 9 días de convivencia, en los que, se dieron cuenta que eran más parecidos de lo que creían, no solo su sarcasmo y bromas pesadas, sino también ciertas cosas de su pasado, como no tener padres y terminar bajo el cuidado de algún tío, además de ciertos gustos por la comida y los lugares tranquilos.

Los dos azabaches inclusive comenzaron a sentir algo más que empatía por el otro, ambos eran bien parecidos, Mikasa con su blanca piel, labios rojos, cabello negro y ojos profundos, y Levi con su bien formado cuerpo, cabello siempre arreglado, ojos llenos de misterio y aunque le faltaba un poco de altura, eso quedaba en segundo lugar si mirabas todas sus virtudes. Y si a eso le sumamos que sus personalidades congeniaban tan bien, era la receta perfecta para él amor.

Pero habían dos detalles, algo que no se imaginaban o se habían detenido a pensar; primero, que luego de 9 días tal vez no se verían más, y segundo, Mikasa estaba comprometida y su futuro esposo llegaría cuando menos lo esperaba.

Llegado el noveno día, ambos partieron hacia la casa de Mikasa, pero a unos cuantos metros de su destino se encontraron con un chico montando a caballo, parecía que se había perdido, por lo que cuando los vio se acercó contento hacia donde se encontraban.

-Por fin! Personas—dijo bajándose de su caballo.—Hola, soy el príncipe Eren, vengo a buscar a mi prometida, Mikasa—dijo y ambos azabaches se vieron con sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Prometida?—dijo Mikasa dudosa—Siempre creí que eso de que estaba comprometida era una broma—confeso.

-¿Tú eres Mikasa?—dijo el chico sorprendido—vaya, te encontré sin saber—dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Mikasa seguía seria, sin saber cómo actuar y Levi, estaba molesto por la forma tan casual con la que el Princeso ese le hablaba a Mikasa.

-Eren!—grito una voz desde los árboles, se trataba de una chica rubia que venía corriendo detrás de Eren—

-Oh, Annie, nos encontramos ya, y mira!—dijo mostrando a Mikasa—pude encontrarla sin ayuda.—decía orgulloso.

-Idiota—dijo la rubia dándole un Zape—te he buscado desde hace horas—decía molesta.

-Lo siento—contestaba el chico sobándose donde la rubia lo golpeó—quería hacer algo por mí mismo al menos una vez—decía.

"Es verdaderamente un princeso" pensaba Levi.

-Disculpen por interrumpir—dijo Mikasa luego de quedarse callada largo rato—No pienso casarme contigo lo siento—finalizo.

-Oh, eso es—decía Eren—Un verdadero alivio—dijo sonriente—venía a pedirte justo romper nuestro compromiso, ya sabes, no eres tú, soy yo, conocí a alguien más etc-decía el castaño-¿Ves Annie? Te dije que aceptaría—decía a la rubia.

-Tenías razón al final—secundo la rubia—Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado, soy Annie Lionheart, escudera del príncipe Eren, y su novia—dijo y el chico la atrajo más hacia si para besarla, cosa que incomodó a ambos azabaches.

-No olvides "prometida"—recalco Eren luego de terminar el beso.

-Bueno, bueno tortolos, ahora que todo fue arreglado, necesitamos irnos a resolver otro asunto—dijo Levi serio, le aburría todo eso del romanticismo y la melosidad.

-Bueno, los dejamos entonces, un gusto conocerlos Mikasa y….—decía Eren.

-Levi—contesto Mikasa—"Mikasa y Levi."

-Bueno, adiós Mikasa y Levi, por cierto hacen buena pareja también—comentaba Eren y ambos azabaches voltearon a ver a otro lado, no eran pareja ni nada, aunque sintieran atracción por el otro.

-Vamos,-dijo Annie—no olvides darle agua a Jean, ese caballo a recorrido mucho camino en vano gracias a que nunca sigues indicaciones—le regañaba Annie—Adiós chicos—dijo dirigiéndose a los azabaches.

Cuando el castaño y la rubia se fueron, ellos también siguieron su camino, no les faltaba casi nada para llegar, por lo que solo tardaron 10 minutos en llegar a la casa de la chica. Al reconocer el lugar, Levi extrañado comenzó a tener una duda bastante fuerte.

-¿Tú tía es Hanji Zoe?—pregunto el chico y Mikasa se cuestionó de qué manera el conociera el nombre de su tía. Pero no pudo ni siquiera contestar, pues del interior de la casa salió Hanji acompañada del rey Erwin, dejando a Mikasa más confundida.

-¡Blanca nieves! ¡Enano!—gritaba emocionada Hanji—pensé que no vendrían—decia mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Un gusto conocerte Mikasas—decía Erwin detrás de Hanji—Tiempo sin verte, sobrino—le dijo a Levi.

-Y ojala hubiese pasado más—dijo el gruñón de Levi.

-Tú forma de demostrar cariño es inusual, no sé cómo Mikasa aguanto tantos días contigo—Decía Erwin.

-¿Sabían dónde me encontraba?—pregunto Mikasa incrédula.

-Claro que si querida, en realidad, todo fue un plan para que tú y el enano se encontraran—confeso entre risas Hanji.

-¿Pero qué demonios?—decía Levi a punto de perder los estribos, mientras Mikasa ni siquiera procesaba lo dicho por su tía.—Claro, tu serías la única cuatro ojos loca que mandaría a su sobrina a un bosque lleno de peligros a pedir refugio—decía Molesto.

-Lo habríamos evitado si tu7 no te hubieras negado a la cita a ciegas tan rotundamente—se defendía Hanji todavía divertida por la escena—Tuve que pedirle ayuda a Erwin para quedarme algunos días en el palacio y dejar que pasara entre ustedes lo que tenía que pasar—decía con un toque de picardía la castaña.

-Ustedes dos están enfermos—decía Molesto Levi. Mikasa solo escuchaba todo preguntándose si la locura y terquedad de su tía tendría algún límite.

-…Así que tú eres sobrino del rey, un príncipe más bien, pero odias la vida en el palacio y te mudaste desde los 12 al bosque, cosa que tu tío accedió porque mi tía Hanji vivía cerca e iba a visitarte de vez en cuando.—decía la chica intentando comprender toda la historia; estaban fuera de la casa, sentados en una banca charlando, Hanji y Erwin estaban adentro, por lo que podían estar solos y hablar de la locura de situación a la que fueron metidos.

-Si, es esa la historia—secundó Levi—Esa bruja loca y ese estúpido cejotas hicieron todo esto como un juego—se quejaba.

-Si, en verdad les falta un tornillo—decía Mikasa.

-Y todo para enamorarnos—decía Levi.—Y esa locura de mierda funcionó, al menos en mi caso—confesó luego de unos minutos en silencio.

-Levi, ¿Tú…?—Preguntaba sorprendida la azabache.

-TSK no tienes por qué responder nada, solo lo dije porque se me dio la gana—se defendió el enano.

Mikasa sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que logro sorprenderlo.

-También funcionó para mí—confeso la chica y ambos se vieron directamente, para luego darse un beso en los labios.

Ese par de adultos idiotas pudo haber tenido razón al final con su plan, aunque claro, eso no lo aceptarían nunca frente a ellos.

"Y la pareja de azabaches comenzó una relación y luego de un par de años se casaron y vivieron felices y soportando a su loca familia para siempre"

Fin

-Y esa, Pequeña Mile, es la historia de cómo tus padres se conocieron—dijo Hanji cerrando el libro que Leía.

-Bruja loca, te dije que no le contaras esa historia tan absurda a mi hija—Grito un molesto hombre de cabello negro y bajo.

-Papi!—grito emocionada la pequeña azabache—te he extrañado,-dijo abrazándolo-¿Y mamá?—pregunto.

-Estoy aquí, pequeña—dijo Mikasa, los años que tenía encima solo la hacían ver más hermosa.

-Aww pero que familia más tierna—decía Hanji—además enanín, a tu hija le gusto la historia, y si no fuera por la forma tan despectiva en que nos representas, incluso lo publicaría—decía Hanji, disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su nieta, la pequeña hija de su sobrina y Levi era todo un encanto.

-Solo reescribí tu absurdo libro con las partes verdaderas—decía el azabache.

-Bajen esos ánimos—decía Erwin entrando a la habitación—solo mírenla, ya se quedo dormida—dijo señalando a la pequeña que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre.

-Tsk, es mejor salir—ordenó Levi, por lo que los tres salieron en dirección a la sala y Mikasa se les unió luego de acomodar a su pequeño ángel; esas dos personas que tenía como abuelos su hija podían estar algo chiflados, pero si no fuera por ellos jamás habría vivido tan feliz como lo era ahora.

FIN


End file.
